Limerence
by Hwang0203
Summary: {Chapte 1 UP!} Mati-matian Luhan belajar demi masuk kampus dan se-fakultas dengan seniornya semasa SMK, Oh Sehun. Sayangnya, ekspetasi Luhan terlalu tinggi akan Sehun./ "Jahat ga sih jadi PHO hubungan orang?" [HunHan!GS] [Au!College, Au!Sby, Ageswitch]
1. prolog

[ **BGM: Wanda Jackson - Funnel of Love** ]

 _Surabaya, 04 Mei 2017_

 **.**

 **.**

" _Driver_ nya udah dateng tuh, Byun." Luhan menunjuk motor yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Ternyata benar itu _driver gobe_ r yang dipesan Luhan untuk Baekhyun pulang.

"Yaudah gue balik ya, Lu. Ati-ati bawa motornya. Jangan ngebut, besok udah mau di wisuda ga lucu kan ada lecet-lecet di badan lo."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar petuah Baekhyun udah mirip emak-emak.

Hari ini memang mereka melaksanan gladi berish untuk wisuda besok di salah satu Univer Swasta. Dan memang harapan Luhan tidak meleset, dia melirik bangunan rumah persis di seberang depan gerbang Universitas. Rumah si Objeknya, _**crush**_. Dia berharap wisudanya berada di Univ Swasta A karena selain tiap tahun sekolahnya langganan disini, juga info terbaru yang ia dapatkan rumah si Objek berada tepat didepan gedung Universitas.

Tapi sayangnya Objek yang dinanti Luhan tidak muncul. Sempat berputus asa untuk berbalik menuju parkiran dan pulang.

Sampai suara cempreng Baekhyun merusak suasananya.

" **LUHAEEN~~!** "

Luhan berbalik melihat Baekhyun yang masih ada di tempatnya, bersama _driver gober online_. Baekhyun dengam gemas menunjuk ke arah seberang jalan, yang mana Luhan menangkap Objek incarannya baru saja datang.

Dengan cepat, Luhan buru-buru menyebrang mengikuti langkah si Objek.

Perlahan bahkan tanpa sadar menciptakan jarak yang cukup dekat hingga Luhan dapat mencium aroma parfumnya bercampur keringat.

Kaki Luhan gemetar rasanya hanya untuk berjalan pelan. Bahkan jalanan yang ramai pun serasa berjalan slow motion untuknya.

Begitu si Objek merasakan kehadiran Luhan, menoleh ke belakang memastikan. Luhan buru-buru berbalik, kebetulan sekali Luhan menghadap gerobak jualan. Dia bisa pura-pura membeli sesuatu sembari.

Si Objek kembali berjalan dan Luhan kembali melancarkan aksinya, sampai-

"Mbakyu, mau beli nasi goreng?" tanya si pemilik gerobak.

"Nggak Pak. Saya ga beli, liat-liat aja." jawaban ngaco Luhan lalu buru-buru mengikuti si Objek.

Dan sialnya lagi, tiba-tiba kerumunan orang datang menghalangi pandang Luhan terhadap Objeknya. Luhan berusaha keras melewati kerumunan dadakan tersebut hingga bisa bernafas lega.

Tapi itu hanya sebentar saja sampai ketika Luhan tidak bisa menemukan Objeknya sama sekali.

Alias, _kehilangan jejak_.

Luhan bingung bercampur gelisah.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

Luhan nekat menelusuri jalan yang dilalui sang Objek sembari menelusuri tiap sudut memastikan keberadaan sang Objek.

Sampai ketika Luhan berdiri di depan gang sempit kosong, hampir berputus asa karena sang Objek belum terlihat walaupun ia sudah berusaha mungkin untuk mengikuti jalan satu-satunya yang ditelusuri sang Objek.

Putus asa versi kedua, Luhan berbalik ke lokasi yang cukup strategis: didepan Endomarket sekaligus di samping rumah sang Objek. Luhan hanya berharap si Objek kembali dan berpapasan dengan Luhan. Cewek ini punya strategi berpura-pura kaget bertemu si Objek. Berbohong sedikit mirip anime _Shigatsu Wa_ (tapi bedanya di anime kan April, ini udah awal Mei), agar ia bisa terus berkomunikasi dengan si Objek.

Ya, rencana penuh modus dan dosa.

Sepuluh menit ia bersabar sambil berharap cemas sang Objek akan datang melewatinya.

Luhan melihat layar ponselnya yang berdering nyaring. Telepon masuk dari ayahnya. Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam dan ia belum pulang atau memberi kabar apapun jelas sang Ayah meneleponnya sembari mengamuk.

Dengan snagat terpaksa, Luhan menekan tombol gagang merah.

Ya, satu masalah selesai, sekarang waktunya melihat keberadaan si _Ob_ -

- **owow**...

Maniknya baru saja bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat gelap yang selama ini rindukan.

Yang dulu dua tahun penuh selalu ia curi atensinya...

Manik coklat gelap sang Objek...

...untuk sesaat Luhan merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama seperkian detik, darahnya berdesir hebat, kakinya lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya...

...mungkin terlalu rindu untuk bertemu langsung dan hanya memantau dari media sosialnya, hingga bersitatap hanya untuk 4 detik saja rasanya seluruh dunia berhenti berputar hanya untuk memberikan atensi pada Luhan dang snag Objek.

...lalu 4 detik itu hilang bersama luruhnya tubuh Luhan jatuh terduduk di tanah, angin sepoi-sepoi yang masih meninggalkan aroma parfum sang Objek, serta suara bising kendaraan lalu lalang. Keringat mengucur deras di dahinya.

Tak pernah Luhan merasa sebegini gilanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun baru saja turun dari tangga luar. Teman kuliahnya yang berbaik hati memberi tumpangan malah nyasar jauh dari rumahnya.

"Waduh, gue ga liat ada Univ Swasta A, ada liat Endomarket. Gue kira bukan Endomarket yang itu, ada satu lagi nih gue lagi nongki disini. Lo aja yang kesini yak, males puter balik _bruh_." kata temannya via telepon.

Sehun pamit kepada neneknya, mengambil helm dari jaman SMK, lalu bergegas membuka pagar rumah.

Begitu sampai di gapura, Sehun melihat banyak adik kelasnya datang ke Univ Swasta A. Oh, iya dia hampir lupa. Sekarang adik kelasnya pengumuman kelulusan. Kali aja wisudaannya di gedung Univ Swasta A. Sudah biasa almamaternya langganan _hallroom_ di Univ Swsta A. Menguntungkan baginya sih karena cuma modal nyebrang jalan saja.

" **LUHAEN!** "

Sehun dapat mendengar suara cempreng itu manggil nama. Rasa-rasanya Sehun pernah dengar nama itu tapi ia agaknya lupa. Masa bodoh, ia lanjut jalan saja ke tempat temannya.

Sembari mengingat-ingat karena rasanya nama itu familiar sekali. Sekaligus ada rasa parno karena sepertinya ia diikuti seseorang. Sehun mencoba menepis hal itu, karena ini jalanan umum siapa saja bisa lewat atau searah dengannya 'kan?

Parno tetaplah parno. Sehun tipe orang yang waspada. Ia menoleh sebentar ke belakang untuk memastikan. Yang ia lihat hanya satu cewek berdiri di depan gerobak nasi goreng. Tuh kan apa, bisa saja cewek itu jalan di belakangnya searah buat beli nasi goreng.

Sehun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sampai ia tiba di Endomarket dan melihat temennya nongkidi kursi yang disediakan. Sebat dulu, katanya. Sehun kan anak baik-baik, pantang merokok.

Mereka benriat untuk bermalam di kamar asrama kampus yang dihuni teman sekelas mereka, demi semalaman pantang tidur untuk tugas yang –sialnya– _deadline_ besok pagi.

"Jadi kita puter balik nih?" tanya temannya sembari mengeluarkan motornya dari area parkir.

"Iya, makanya gue nyuruh lu nunggu sana, Minhyuk bahlul. Biar ga jauh-jauh amat. Lo nya aja kali yang buta arah."

"Jangan ngambek kek cewek. Buruan, anak-anak udah kumpul di joglo duluan."

"Asli?! Yuk buru-buru."

Sehun memakai helmnya dan naik ke jok motor si Minhyuk.

Beberapa kali ia berpapasan dengan adik kelasnya namun ia tidak begitu akrab. Paling sekedar tahu muka doang.

Begitu melihat Endomarket dekat rumahnya–

...cewek itu bukannya yang tadi beli nasi goreng ya?

Setengah melamun dan setengah memerhatikan; Sehun rasanya familiar dan mengenal baik cewek ini. Sayang mukanya ketutupan rambut, nunduk sambil liat hape.

Sehun perhatiin aja sampai ketika cewek itu menegakkan kepalanya.

Kebetulan sekali dan ini amat sangat kebetulan; Sehun berada tepat didepannya hingga manik mereka bertemu. Dengan jarak sebegini dekatnya dan intens, Sehun rasa ia sudah mengingat cewek ini.

 **.**

/ _**"LUHAEN!"**_ /

 **.**

Nama itu; **dia**!

Hampir Sehun tidak mengenalinya karena memang hampir setahun tidak bertemu. Banyak perubahan fisik terjadi hingga Sehun tidak smepat mengenali.

Dia mengenal cewek itu. Cuma sekedar kenalan basa-basi doang dan nggak terlalu penting.

Karena...

 **.**

 **.**

... dia mantan pacar sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan, 18th. Sastra Jepang, Tahun Pertama.

Sehun, 19th. Seni Rupa Murni, Tahun Kedua.

Kim Jongin, 19th. Barista Cafe

Byun Baekhyun, 18th. Sistem Informasi, Tahun Pertama.

Kim Jisoo, 19th. DKV, Tahun Kedua.

Lee Taemin, 19th. PGSD, Tahun Kedua.

Choi Minho, 19th. DKV, Tahun Kedua.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **{ }**

 _ **LIMERENCE**_

 _starring with Oh Sehun and Luhan_

 **.**

 **.**

Mati-matian Luhan belajar demi masuk kampus dan se-fakultas dengan seniornya semasa SMK, Oh Sehun. Sayangnya, ekspetasi Luhan terlalu tinggi akan Sehun.

" _ **Jahat ga sih jadi PHO hubungan orang?!**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

GS for Uke || AU!Sby || AU!College || Age switch

* * *

 **A/N** : Hi from me.

Kali ini bawain fic baru lagi, mueehehe... ((pdhal yg kemaren aja gajelas kelanjutannya digantung gitu aja)) ((maafkan saya))

Castnya segitu dulu yaa, cuma nampang yang bakal sering keluar di chap awal-awal.

Masih prolog sih, ya doain masuk PTN tujuan supaya fic ini berkembang lebih baik :3

See you!


	2. Kebohongan Berantai di Bulan Mei

"Bego banget gue, Baek!" desah Luhan sembari meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi ' _ **buk**_ ' yang keras. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita dan menonton tingkah Luhan hanya acuh tak acuh. Apalagi _strawberry milkshake_ baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan _cafe_ makin menambah kecuekan Baekhyun atas ke- _ogeb_ -an Luhan.

"Lo juga sih kayak _stalker_ gitu. Mana bego pula berdiri depan gerobak makanan tapi bilang, _'Ga beli Pak cuma liat aja_ ' ya kali lo beli di mall bisa liat-liat dulu? Atau lo kira si Bapak itu jualan pake gerobak pinggir jalan cuma buat pameran diliat-liat gitu?"

Yang tadinya ingin curhat jadi mendesis tidak suka.

"Cerewet ih. Untung gue _straight_. Kalo ndak bisa kucium cocor kau itu." mulai sudah keluar Luhan mode ngeselin. Iya, kesel kalo si Baekbaek mulai kayak bebek –cerewet.

Jadi gini. Setelah insiden itu di malam gladi resik itu Luhan masih terbayang-bayang sampai sekarang. Apalagi pas wisuda tadi siang Luhan kayak orang bego banget –raga ada jiwa entah kemana. Apalagi saat wisuda tempat duduk mereka dipisah. Barulah sore setelah acara wisuda mereka jalan-jalan, sekaligus Luhan yang pengen curhat ke sahabat satu-satunya di sekolah dan paling tahu dirinya –Byun Baekhyun.

"Ya belum rejeki. Syukur lo bisa ketemu doi. 10 bulan lebih lo cuma _stalking_ akunnya doang. Mana harus pake _sec acc_ karena akun lo sebelumnya diblokir dia kan."

Luhan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gue makin yakin masuk PTN Pendidikan."

" **Oioi**!" Baekhyun menyingkirkan dulu gelas _strawberry milkshake_ nya. Nah, kalo begini Baekhyun bener-bener dalam mode serius. "...jangan bilang lo masuk PTN sana cuma ngejar **doi** doang?"

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, "IDE BAGUS!" lalu bertepuk tangan kecil. "Gue bisa masuk kan? Ya kan? Toh disana ada SasJep ya kan? Okelah, sipp!"

Baekhyun menganga sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ancur temenan sama lo. Gila ih, _wagelaseeeh_!"

"Gue bisa deket sama dia kan?!"

"Mana gue tahu. Awas aja kalo SBM ga masuk sana gue katain mampus lo!"

Sejenak pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai ponsel Luhan menyala menampilkan _pop up chat_.

Baik Baekhyun dan Luhan sama-sama teralihkan pada _pop up chat_ yang terlihat.

Luhan memasang tampang biasa.

Sedang Baekhyun menganga selebar yang ia bisa dan menahan pekikannya.

" _ **Oh. My. Fucking. God**_." desis Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak percaya, merampas ponsel Luhan secepat mungkin dan memperlihatkannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Otak lu konslet atau gimana sih Han?"

Luhan hanya berkedip sebentar tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?"

"Ini yang ngechat lo?"

"...Kak Jongin?"

"Nah! Siapa Kak Jongin?!"

"Kakak kelas kita kan?!" heran Luhan.

" **Nonono** ," Baekhyun mencibir. " _Gosh_ , Luhaaeen! Dia mantan pacar lo! _Seriously_!"

Luhan makin mengerutkan alis. "Ya terus?"

"Lo ada maksud apa sih masih berhubungan sama mantan pacar lo ini?!"

Gadis berdarah Tiongkok ini akhirnya paham kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Karena jujur saja, Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai mantan pacar Luhan yang pertama ini.

"Gue punya rencana lain lagi Baek,"

Baekhyun memicingkan mata. "Rencana apa lagi yang berhubungan sama mantan lo? Jangan bilang juga lo mau balikan demi deket sama doi? Gila bener. Udah nekat masuk Kampus Pendidikan demi doi eh ini lo balikan sama sohibnya demi doi."

Tidak tahan, Luhan keburu menoyor pelan kepala Baekhyun membuat gadis itu memekik dengan suara cempeng.

" _Su'udzon_ mulu ini _genduk_ ," maki Luhan, "... dengerin ngapa sampe selesai. Keburu ambil kesimpulan sendiri. Kebiasaan deh."

"Yayaya, lanjutin!"

"Gue punya rencana kan ini. Tanggal 13 Mei besok ada _event_ Festival Jepang di Kampus Teknik."

"Hoh?"

"Gue minta ketemuan sama Kak Jongin disana..."

"Buat?"

"...ya kan dia sohibnya doi. Mungkin dia mau bantu gue, secara gue mantan terindahnya dan doi sohibnya banget dulu di sekolah. Sekalian gue mau ngorek info lebih jauh tentang doi."

Baekhyun menggeleng lebih kuat lagi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hebat ya Han. Konsumsi drakor ya begini-nih. Lo kenapa ga ambil jurusan Film aja dah bikin _script_ , bikin _scenario._ Sekalian noh lo jadi _freelance_ penulis di _wattpad_ sapa tau penerbit ngelirik mayan berpenghasilan. Jangan dibawa ke dunia nyata gini deh ah..."

Luhan sabodo dengan omongan Baekhyun yang dianggep angin lalu. **TEKADNYA BULAT**!

"Ga cukup apa informan lo dari Mbak Taemin sama Bang Minho?"

"Mereka kan cuma tau doi gue dari luar, yang bener-bener dari dalem kan cuma Kak Jongin –mantan gue."

"Parah. Kenapa juga gue mau sohiban sama lu."

Luhan tersenyum cerah sembari mengendikkan bahunya.

"... _Yosh_ , semoga berhasil!"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **LIMERENCE**_ _"_

 **Luhan** | **Oh Sehun** EXO | **Kim Jongin** EXO

 **Byun Baekhyun** EXO | **Choi Minho** SHINee | **Lee Taemin** (SHINee)

( _Cast utama bisa berubah sesuai seringnya mereka muncul dan peran dibutuhkan_ )

Romance | Drama | Friendship | Humor(?)

Rated: T+ | Lenght: Chaptered

Surabaya!AU | College!AU | Age-switch

#Disclaimer: Hanya meminjam nama. Sepenuhnya mereka milik Tuhan dan keluarga masing-masing. Ide, dan jalan cerita fanfic ini milik **©Hwang0203**

Warn: _**GS!Uke**_ ; **CRACK COUPLE** ; **WASPADA BAHASA NON BAKU/ BAHASA GAWL** ; **Indo!AU** ; udah aku peringatin ya, pake _capslock_ lho kalo bahasanya aneh, anak gawl, jadi kalo bagi yang dari awal udah gak _sreg_ baca silakan klik tombol _close_. **HUMOR-NYA RECEH, HUMORNYA NGGAK BANGET**.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Disadur dari kisah nyata dengan banyak bumbu penyedap**_

 **.**

 **.**

( _it's must be required songs when u read this fic_ )

 **Indische Party** – Ingin Dekatmu

 **Maliq & D'Essenstial **– Senang

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BAB I : KEBOHONGAN BERANTAI DI BULAN MEI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **KimKaa** : _Yaudah nanti ketemu di open gate nya aja ya, aku dateng jam 10an deh_. (20:13)

 **Lulu20.04** : _Oh, iya deh Kak. Aku dateng sama Mas Minho ya. Sekalian dia ada acara deket-deket sana_. (read, 20:15)

 **KimKaa** : _Minho? Choi Minho itu?_ _Lho, sejak kapan kamu deket sama Minho?_ (20:16)

Luhan agak mengerutkan keningnya membaca balasan dari mantannya. Oh, singkatnya begini. Choi Minho yang bakal menemani Luhan sekaligus informan penting Luhan ini dulunya sekelas dengan Kim Jongin, alias mantannya. Apalagi Minho mulai dekat dengannya ketika ia sudah putus dengan Jongin. Oh, wajar saja kan Jongin bertanya keheranan.

 **Lulu20.04** : _Oh, kenapa? Sekitaran Agustusan deh waktu itu. Soalnya Mas Minho sering mampir ke sekolah, aku juga suka tanya-tanya soal kampus ke dia. Aku kan niatnya mau nerusin kuliah_. (20:18)

Sempat terpikir oleh Luhan. Kenapa dia harus menjelaskan detail begini? Tapi toh masa bodoh, daripada ditanyain terus-terusan. Ia lebih memilih sekali menjelaskan dengan detail daripada menjawab pertanyaan berulang kali.

 **KimKaa** : _Kirain. Ati-ati sama Minho lho ya. Kamu tahu sendiri kan reputasinya?!_ (20:20)

Makin ga jelas dari sini. Memang Minho dulu terkenal _playboy_ cap kodok. Walopun dia punya mantan ga lebih dari 5 sepanjang hidupnya, tolong jangan hitung berapa banyak perasaan cewek yang sering dibuat baper dan PHP. Buanyakk!

Kenapa juga Jongin masih khawatir? Toh tanpa diingatkan pula Luhan sudah waswas. Dan bahkan sudah kejadian. Eits! Bukan Luhan yang baper ya, justru kebalikannya. Luhan serang balik Minho eh malah Minho yang kecantol.

Kalau begini apa... Jongin masih memperdulikannya? Gamon? Masih sayang?

Ah, sabodolah. Luhan kan jatuh cinta setengah mampus sama sohibnya Jongin, upss.

 **Lulu 20.04** : _Ga lah. Udah paham. Yaudah gitu aja ya Kak Jongin. Aku mau off Lainee dulu_. (read, 20:21)

 **KimKaa** : _Okeoke. Sampai besok. Oyasumii~~_ (20:23)

Luhan mendengus geli tanpa membalas pesan dari mantannya. Segera ia menutup aplikasi chat _Laine_ dan beralih ke _Enstagaram_. Lalu menekan avatar lainnya yang memunculkan bio lain.

Alias _second acc_ nya.

Ini semua dilakukan Luhan demi bisa nge _stalk_ doinya.

Dulu, pernah Luhan mem _follow_ dengan akun personalnya. Itupun dulu banget sewaktu dia baru jadian sama Jongin. Luhan dengar doinya nggak sembarangan terima _followers_ (iya, akunnya digembok). Mungkin karena dia pacarnya Jongin dan dia mempersilahkan Luhan untuk selangkah mengenal lebih jauh.

Tapi itupun akun Enstagaram si doi baru posting satu foto.

Foto jalanan yang entah Luhan tidak tahu dimana itu, yang jelas captionnya masih di sekitaran Kota Pahlawan.

Begitu Luhan putus dengan Jongin, mulai dari Paisbuk dan Enstagaram Luhan di _block_! Apalagi waktu itu, Luhan dan Jongin putus ketika mereka (Jongin dan doinya) sudah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah.

Sungguh Luhan dibuat mati penasaran akan kabar doinya. Luhan nggak masalah sama Jongin, malah dia yang _block_ duluan. Tapi jangan sampai doinya! Apa mereka ini mengatas namakan kesetiakawanan?

Dengan bantuan Mbak Taemin (yang satu angkatan dengan mereka, kakel paling favs kesayangan unch-nya Luhan), dia bisa mengetahui kabar terbaru doinya.

Daaan, **jeng-jeng**!

Doinya malah aktif banget di Enstagaram. Sering banget posting foto (walaupun kebanyakan hasil _fanart_ , karya lukisnya dan _screenshot_ an level gamingnya), yang memuat Luhan tahu bagaimana kabar doinya sekarang. Terus _second acc_ Paisbuk doinya juga Luhan _stalking_ sampai mampus dan ketemu. Mungkin ini bukan _second acc_ diliat akun yang dibuat malah di tahun mereka sama-sama masih SMP belum saling kenal. Akun Paisbuk yang dulunya berteman justru _second acc_ untuk memenuhi ke kepoan teman seangkatan mereka akan doinya (iya, doinya dan Jongin begitu-gitu orang pemes di sekolah).

Dan tidak mungkin Luhan meminta terus-terusan bantuan Mbak Taemin untuk _stalk_ doinya. Alhasil, Luhan punya rencana lain.

Bikin second acc Enstagaram. Dengan dalih nama palsu dan di bio ditulis, ".. _Pendidikan Bahasa Jepang '16. State University of Soerabaja_." Dan voilaa! Di _accept_ oleh doinya! Padahal dulu Luhan bikin akun dengan bio kosongan, alias bersih kecuali _username_ dan nama dari satu kata, malah ditolak.

Ehh... Apa aku terlalu kepanjangan menceritakan Luhan, akun sosmed dan doinya?!

Kembali ke cerita utama!

Luhan menelusuri akun doinya. Oh, doi posting hasil _fanart_ -nya akan salah satu karakter _game_. Lalu _Enstastory_... oh, cuma curhatannya akan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Apalagi alat lukis yang bagus pasti mahal sekali untuk kantung mahasiswa. Selesai acara _stalking_ singkat, Luhan menutup aplikasi Enstagaram.

Oh, ada chat dari Mbak Taemin di _Whatzapps_.

 **CutieMin** : _Lu yakin ga gue temenin Dek? Mumpung gue free neh_.

 **You** : _Yah, gimana udah terlanjur minta tolong Mas Minho. Gaenak batalin dadakan._

 **CutieMin** : _Yodah gapapa bertiga. Berangkat dari rumah lu kan? Minho jemput lu kan?_

 **You** : _Iyess, tul bgt._

 **CutieMin** : _Yodah bilang aja gue ngikut, gue kabarin Minho juga. Jadi lo boncengan motor sama gue aja biar Minho sendirian, jomblo as always_.

 **You** : _Jangan ngatain Mbak. Sapa tau jadi pacar sendiri. Inget sebelum naksir aku, Mas Minho kan ngejar dikau, Mbak Tem_.

 **CutieMin** : _Dih, ogah. Kalo gue udah demen juga dari kemaren gue terima perasaan Minho, Dek. Untung gue ga seriusin, apanya yang katanya "gue bener-bener sayang lo beda dari cewek manapun," dibikin baper lo malah dia yang kesengsem ngejar lo, Dek._

Luhan ngakak membaca balasan dari kakel paling tercintahnya, Mbak Lee Taemin. Jahat sing ngetawain dan gibahin mas Minho. Tapi faktanya memang berkata begitu.

Ada banyak cerita lain tentang Jongin, Mbak Taemin, dan Mas Minho yang membuat kalian penasaran. Hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin menceritakan itu dulu, bakal ada waktunya sendiri.

Lalu terpikir oleh Luhan satu hal, yang membuat Luhan kembali membuka _chatroom_ -nya dengan Mbak Taemin.

 **You** : _Mbak, ini kan event Festival Jepun ya. Kira-kira **dia** datang gak ya? Apalagi event besar di lokasinya di Kampus Tekno Soerabaja_.

 **CutieMin** : _Gatau juga sih Dek. Setau gue, doi lo tuh suka dateng ke event-event yang "berkelas", alias yang berbayar mahal. Katanya sih kalo berbayar fasilitas dan acaranya oke-oke gitu ngundang Guest yang lagi pemes_.

 **You** : _Oh, gitu ya Mbak. Hehe, semoga aja ketemu_.

Dalam hati Luhan berteriak dan berharap. Kemungkinan 0,001% ia akan bertemu doinya di _event_ walaupun itu mustahil.

Luhan mengantuk. Sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, dalam hati ia berharap ia bakal ketemu doinya.

 _Semoga saja_.

* * *

 **** LIMERENCE ****

* * *

Jam 10.15, Luhan datang lebih dulu bersama Mbak Taemin ketimbang Mas Minho. Satu jam sebelum berangkat Mas Minho mengabarkan kalau dirinya agak telat datang karena ada urusan sebentar. _Yowes_ , karena sudah terlanjur janji jam 10 dengan Kak Jongin, Luhan memutuskan berangkat duluan bersama Mbak Taemin.

Sekarang dirinya berdiri dekat _open gate_ dan parkiran, menunggu Mbak Taemin balik dari toilet.

Luhan sempat gelisah menunggu 12 menit Mbak Taemin belum balik juga. Mana Kak Jongin di chat bilang dia terjebak macet sedangkan Mas Minho baru saja otewe.

Cewek berdarah Tiongkok ini menelepon kakel kesayangannya, "Mbak, masih lama nggak sih?"

/ _'Toiletnya ngantri panjang dek. Kamu masuk dulu gapapa, jajan beli es atau camilan gitu lho_.'/

Mendesah panjang. Ya mana bisa dia masuk sendirian tanpa pendamping. Dia agak _shock_ sering dikira anak SMP yang kesasar di kerumunan. Cukup sering sih Luhan ngalaminnya, tapi ya gimana lagi namanya juga bete pasti sering dikira anak kecil.

[BGM: **Indische Party – Ingin Dekatmu** ]

Sampai ketika ia mendongakkan kepala melihat sekelilingnya.

Tepat sekali retinanya bertubrukan dengan retina coklat gelap yang amat dihapalnya.

 **Doi** nya coyy, _doinya Luhan_.

 **OH SEHUN**! ITU DOINYA LUHAN WOYY!

Berdiri didepan gadis itu.

Hampir saja Luhan jatuh saking kagetnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget.

Tapi pandangan mereka berjumpa hanya seperkian detik sebelum Oh Sehun –yang diketahui sebagai doinya Luhan– mengalihkan pandangannya ke objek lain.

 _Tenang jantung, tolong jangan balapan dulu disini. Gamau keliatan aneh di depan mas Sehun, duh..._

Mungkin ini kesempatan. Takdir. Jawaban atas doa-doa Luhan selama ini supaya bertemu secara langsung dengan Sehun. Apalagi setelah insiden malam gladi resik wisuda yang membuat Luhan makin terbayang-bayang akan sosok Sehun.

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, Luhan mencoba berjalan mendekati posisi Sehun yang sedang berdiri entah untuk apa.

"Mas Sehun...?"

Cowok jangkung berkulit pucat itu menoleh, melihat Luhan dengan tatapan _'siapa-sih-lo-bikin-sakit-mata-aja_ '. Justru tampang Sehun yang begitu udah mirip _badboy_ yang bikin cewek manapun klepek-klepek; termasuk Luhan.

"Oh, mantannya Jongin ya?"

Yashh, apa selama ini Sehun ga inget nama Luhan? Cuma embel-embel 'pacar' dan 'mantan'nya Kim Jongin?

"Hehehe, iya." Luhan mencoba memaklumi. Aduh, ganteng-ganteng bikin nafsu pengen nampol. "...emang Mas Sehun ga hapal nama saya?"

"Hapal sih," jawab Sehun ada jeda sedikit, "cuma males aja."

 _ **Tuh kan**_! Sifat jutek, judes dan kampretnya Oh Sehun belum ilang.

Tapi itu gak bikin Luhan menyerah! Suatu saat nanti dia yang bakal bikin Sehun jinak padanya, bahkan mungkin tidak ingin satu detik kehilangan Luhan!

"Oh, aku denger Mas masuk Kampus Pendidikan ya? Wah, susah emang SBM kalo masuk sana." Luhan mencari topik pembicaraan agar semua moment ini ga berakhir gitu aja.

Dia pengen banget deket sama Sehun, coyy!

"Iya emang. Tahu dari mana?"

"Eh, guru-guru banyak yang bilang."

Hening sejenak. Sehun yang tidak membalas apapun dan Luhan yang otaknya konslet mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Lo kesini sama siapa?"

Eh, tumben banget Sehun nanya begini. Tadi aja Luhan dijudesin, ih.

"Sama Mbak Tetem sih. Janjian juga sama Kak Jongin disini."

"Aslinya kamu ngajak Taemin dan mau ketemu Jongin disini?"

Luhan bukannya tidak tahu untuk apa Sehun sekaget itu. "I-iyaa, emang kenapa?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Bego kok dipelihara sih,"

 **Nah nah**! Ini alesan terbesar cewek-cewek mundur buat ngedeketin Sehun walaupun soal tampang ini cowok nomer satu di sekolah.

Mulutnya dan perkataannya tak seindah wajahnya yang tampan, bung.

"Mereka juga udah dewasa, Mas. Ya kali mantan dibikin musuh. Ada kok yang temenan. Contohnya nih, saya sama Kak Jongin." Ujar Luhan.

Sehun malah memincingkan matanya menatap tajam Luhan. "Pantes selama ini gue alergi deket-deket lo. Cewek bego emang sih."

 _ **Ugh!**_ Sabar Luhan, tarik nafas lalu buang. _Huffttt~~_ kamu sayang dia kan, sayang banget kan ya. Ga boleh marah.

"Kenapa sih daritadi saya dikatain bego melulu?"

"Ya karena lo bego, kenyataanya!"

 **Kesal**! Kepala Luhan panas. Emosi. Jadi Luhan tidak membalas perkataan Sehun tadi. Sibuk menenangkan diri sembari bertanya kenapa Mbak Taemin lama banget dari toilet.

Sampai menit berikutnya, ada cowok lain menghampiri Sehun dan sepertinya mereka akan beranjak pergi. Sempat temannya Sehun (Luhan anggep begitu) berkenalan singkat dan Luhan dengan berat hati memperkenalkandiri sebagai adik kelas Sehun semasa SMK dulu sebelum mereka pergi.

Luhan nggak ikhlas kalau pertemuannya dengan Sehun begini aja.

Dia ingin terus untuk kedepannya dia punya alasan untuk menghubungi Sehun. –walaupun tadi sempat dibuat emosi.

Ayo, berpikir Luhan! Mumpung sosok Mas Sehun-mu masih belum terlalu jauh.

Dan otak konslet Luhan hanya terpikirkan satu cara. Ya, satu cara yang memiliki resiko besar jika ketauan bohongnya. Tapi mungkin ini satu-satunya cara tercepat.

Luhan, _jiayou_!

"Mas Sehun!"

Dan Sehun menoleh ketika Luhan memanggilnya dengan keras di kerumunan. Sehun meminta temannya untuk masuk ke bazar event lebih dulu dan dia meladeni 'si-mantannya-sohib' ini.

"Apa?" Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan.

Mata Luhan berapi-api. Dia menggenggam tali tasnya erat. Apakah ia benar-benar akan berbohong hal besar ini?

"Sa-sayaa... –"

Sehun menanti dengan sabar walau sesungguhnya ia mencaci gadis ini dalam hati. _Keburu Guest favs tampil coeg kan dia ga bisa nonton acaranya dari awal_.

"Cepetan ngomong, _anj***_! Bisu ya?!"

Tuh kan, serangan _double attack_ bikin pengen nangis. Tapi namanya Luhan; ga punya urat malu juga otaknya udah gila konslet!

"Sa-saya keterima SNMPTN lho! Di kampusnya Mas Sehun!"

Sehun jujur agak terkejut. Selama ini belum ada rekor sekolah mereka dulu ada murid yang lolos SNMPTN karena masalah _blacklist_.

"Oh iya? Jurusan apa?"

"Sa-sastra Jepang!"

Sehun memberi ucapan selamat pada cewek ini –dalam hati lho ya, _catet_. "Ya terus?"

"Cuma ngasih tahu aja. Taun kemaren Mas Sehun mau masuk jalur ini ga lolos kan? Aku yang _sampeyan_ anggep bego ini bisa lolos, hah!"

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Sabodo. Udah gitu doang? Ga penting amat." Cowok jangkung ini berbalik meninggalkan Luhan.

"Mas Sehun!" Luhan kembali berteriak memanggil namanya.

Sehun mengerang marah dan menoleh ke arah cewek bego tadi. "Apalagi?!"

Dengan _poker face_ , Luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sehun, disusul smirk yang ga pantes buat muka anak SMP kayak Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai, membalas dengan dua acungan jari tengahnya lalu benar-benar menghilang memasuki _bazar event_.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang terbalut jaket parka warna _khaki_ tersebut dengan tatapan sendu.

Dan Taemin datang di waktu yang amat terlambat untuk sebuah 'FTV' singkat tadi.

"Maaf ya kelamaan di toilet, ngantri banyak sih. Deket toilet tadi ada yang jual es –eh, lo, Dek? Luhan?! Kok nangis?! Gue kelamaan di toilet ya? Lo dikira anak SMP lagi?!"

" _Huweee_ ~~ Mbak Tetem!"

"Hei, gue kelamaan ya –eh lho kok Luhan nangis?!" – Choi Minho yang diduga baru saja datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matahari, bersinar._

 _Cakrawala, gemilang._

 _Semilir angin, membuai_

 _Dedaunan, melambai_

 _Ku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, tak lebih dari itu._

 _Salahkah ku begitu._

[ **Indische Party – Ingin Dekatmu]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohh, gitu ceritanya." Komentar Taemin begitu Luhan menyelesaikan ceritanya. Sekarang Luhan berhenti menangis, menyedot _bubble tea_ yang dibelikan Minho untuknya sebagai obat pereda tangis.

"Tapi, Han, gitu bukannya kebohongan besar banget ya? Maksutnya, kalo lo ga sampe lolos SBM ini gimana ntar ketemu Sehun lagi terus lo ditanyain?"

Luhan terdiam. "Nah itu masalahnya~" Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangan. Taemin memukul belakang kepala Minho pelan dan mengucapkan kata ' **GOBLOK** ' tanpa suara.

"Yaudah sih Dek, resiko tanggung sendiri. Belajar yang bener demi SBM ya Dek biar lolos di kampus. Jangan kayak kakakmu satu ini; jalur mandiri!" nasihat Minho walaupun agak gak ikhlas ngomongnya.

Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar. Sengaja ia _mode_ getar memang. Cewek ini lupa dia punya janji sama mantannya, Kim Jongin. Dan hapenya getar karena ada puluhan chat dan beberapa panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongin.

Cewek ini segera bangkit dan pamit ke kedua kakelnya, "Mbak, Mas, pamit bentar ya ke _stand takoyaki_ tadi tuh depan sana. Lupa punya urusan sama Jongin. Mau beresin ini dulu terus mau pulaang."

Taemin dan Minho membiarkan Luhan pergi sendiri. Mereka berdua paham, bila salah satu mereka menemani Luhan mungkin menimbulkan kesalah pahaman oleh Jongin yang berakibat tidak bagus.

Luhan mencari sosok Jongin dan menemukan cowok itu diantara bangku untuk pembeli makan di tempat. Cewek itu melambai tangan singkat ke arah Jongin ketika cowok itu menemukannya dikerumunan.

"Lama ya Kak? Maaf ya tadi muter-muter dulu kali aja nemu merchandise lucu."

"Santai aja kali." Senyum lebar Jongin tidak berubah.

Cowok ini baik. Sepanjang Luhan berpacaran dengan Jongin, bisa dikatakan cowok _ini boyfriend material_ banget. Tampan, tinggi, punya pesona yang tidak terelakkan, perhatian, romantis dan banyak lagi sifat-sifat Jongin yang bikin cewek luluh. Bahkan Luhan pun dianggap beruntung bisa pacaran dengan Jongin (oleh sebagian orang-orang yang nggak kenal banget siapa Jongin itu).

Kalo Luhan tipe orang yang goyah oleh segala bentuk perhatian, mungkin dia udah belok naksir Jongin toh ya mumpung udah jadi pacar, meleset dari rencana awal.

Sayangnya ada sifat Jongin yang Luhan gasuka.

Jongin ternyata tipe posesif dan suka ngekang Luhan. Tiap kali Luhan lama balas chat bahkan cuma 5 menit udah diinterograsi macam-macam dan dituduh tanpa bukti. Terutama tiap kali Luhan ingin pergi dengan teman, harus melewati pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Jongin.

Luhan sungguh tidak nyaman dengan gaya pacaran yang nggak sehat ini. Demi rencananya yang harus berjalan, cewek ini bertahan 3 bulan sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar memilih putus dengan Jongin. Dan itu membuat hubungan mereka canggung berbulan-bulan hingga Luhan berinisiatif untuk memilih berteman.

Sejujurnya, Luhan sedikit mengerti kenapa sifat posesif akut Jongin itu muncul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena mantannya sebelum Luhan, yaiut Mbak Taemin sendiri.

Lupakan cerita masa lalu, mari kita lanjutkan moment sepasang mantan ini.

"Gak alergi hewan laut kan? Aku udah pesenin takoyaki isi gurita sih. Satu porsi di _stand_ ini isinya jumbo, aku gabisa ngabisin kan mending satu porsi dibagi berdua."

"Iya, gapapa kok."

Cukup hening diantara mereka sebelum Jongin membuka pertanyaan lagi.

"Kesini beneran sama Minho? Kok nggak liat ya."

"Oh, Mas Minho tadi masih keliling entah nyari apa. Kutinggal dulu deh kesini."

"Ada Obake Yashiki lho, gamau masuk."

"Idih, ogah!" Luhan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Masih teringat hal memalukan ketika dia pertama kali masuk rumah hantu ala Jepang. Karena rules nya kalo pegang balik hantu bakal didenda 50 ribu rupiah, makanya Luhan teriak ' _Jangan sentuh gue, gue gamau didenda 50 ribu!_ ' alhasil begitu mereka keluar dari ruangan laknat tersebut Luhan disambut cekikikan yang lagi ngantri buat masuk dan juga panitia yang bertugas.

Malu abis!

Jongin terkekeh.

"Bikin _flashback_ ya."

Luhan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "O-oh ya?"

"Iya," Jongin mengulur waktu sejenak dengan menikmati takoyaki yang tersaji. "...inget gak, tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"13 Mei?" jawab Luhan seperti bertanya. Dan Jongin menanti kata yang selanjutnya Luhan keluarkan tapi hening yang hanya menyelimuti mereka.

"Masa gak inget sih? Tanggal ini, tahun lalu, kamu nembak aku sekaligus hari pertama jadian."

Ow-shit!

Hari ini pengingat Luhan akan mengambil keputusan bodohnya.

"A-hahah," cewek ini merasakan atmosfir canggung. "...iya ya? Aku lupa-lupa inget."

"Ga papa. Ga penting juga untuk sekarang." Perkataan Jongin menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak seperti dulu lagi. "Eh, ngajak ketemuan emang kenapa nih?"

"Ituuu..." Luhan terhenti sejenak.

Apa mungkin keputusannya untuk meminta tolong Jongin sebagai mak comblang antara dirinya dan Sehun akan berhasil? Atau justru mantannya ini akan mengacaukan segalanya?

Segalanya terasa meragukan ketika melihat wajah Jongin di depannya. Setahunya, dia cowok yang loyal akan persahabatan dan lebih mementingkan persahabatannya.

Fyi aja, Luhan itu mantan terindah bagi Jongin walau mereka jadian cuman 3 bulan aja ((itu pacaran atau sewa minimal kosan?)). Bagi Jongin, Luhan beda dengan mantannya yang lain walaupun mereka bertahan lebih lama dengan Jongin. Contohnya aja Lee Taemin bisa tahan dengan Jongin jangka waktu 11 bulan.

Bisa saja kan Jongin mengacaukan karena mantan terindahnya ternyata dari awal naksir Sehun, bukan dirinya.

 _Singkirkan semua skenario drama dikepalamu, Luhaaeen!_

Tapi... kemungkinan bisa saja kan? Luhan juga tipe cari jalan aman, lebih baik mencegah daripada kejadian.

"Ah, cuma pengen tahu kabar Kak Jongin aja sih. Kebetulan sama-sama dateng ke acara kalo ketemu apa salahnya sih. Udah kerja sekarang?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Yaampun ekspetasiku berlebihan atau kamunya yang tsundere sih?!"

"Hah? Maksud?" Luhan makin bingung.

"Yaa, kukira kamu ngajak aku balikan atau mau bilang ' _kangen_ ' secara langsung. Atau kamu yang malu bilang gitu ke aku?"

 **Tuh kan tuh kan!** _Kutil anoa! Baru aja dibilangin!_

"Aduhh, enggaakkk!" Luhan mengelak. Sejujurnya, menolak mengakui itu benar. Kenyataannya Luhan dari awal ga bisa naruh rasa ke Jongin. Sejak awal pacaran sama Jongin adalah batu loncatan agar bisa deket sama Sehun.

"Kak, plis. Aku udah _moveon_ dan aku punya seseorang yang aku taksir berat. Jangan _su'udzon_ bilang gitu."

"Gitu?" Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya, "berarti kesempatan aku buat ngajak kamu balikan udah gaada dong."

"Iya. Kakak tau aku gimana kan." Luhan menjawab tegas dan berani.

Jongin sekali lagi terkekeh, terkesan dipaksa. Tapi wajah tampan itu tidak bisa meyembunyikan gurat kecewa.

Bukan sombong atau apa ya, Luhan justru bangga jadi mantan yang tak bisa dilupakan. Pertama kali pacaran dan dapet predikat gitu, mbooiii~

"Yaudah deh. Gitu doang kan? Soalnya aku juga ditungguin sama komunitas, Sehun daritadi nanyain posisiku mulu."

Ekspresi Luhan langsung berubah antusias begitu nama Sehun disebut. Badannya menegang dan resah ingin bertanya atau dipendam saja.

"Kak Jongin masih akrab sama Kak Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Iyalah. Sobatan dari dulu. Emang kenapa?"

"Ah, gak. Cuma tanya. Aku keterima di kampus dan sefakultas sama Kak Sehun." Mulut Luhan sialan sekali bohong ga bisa berhenti.

"Wah, bagus dong! Selamat ya." Jongin mengusak ujung kepala Luhan, kebiasaan lama. "Eh, aku balik ya. Tenang udah kubayar kok. Kamu bawa aja takoyakinya buat dimakan pas keliling. _Bye_ ,"

Luhan membalas salam dari Sehun dan melihat punggung cowok itu berlalu. Ini terasa seperti _flashback_ ketika Jongin yang lebih dulu meminta putus lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang bertanya-tanya heran dengan melihat punggung Jongin berlalu.

Enggak, Luhan bukan gagal _move on_. Cewek ini hanya terbawa suasana sebentar. Jongin cuku baik, mungkin mereka aja yang kurang cocok. Apalagi perasaan Luhan terhadap Sehun sudah _paten_ , tidak bisa diganggu guat.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun...

...cowok itu kemana ya? Apa jam segini udah balik?

 **.**

 **.**

 **xx**

 **.**

 **.**

Meninggalkan Taemin dan Minho cuma berdua memang bukan pilihan bagus. Balik-balik, eh, Luhan disuguhi adegan adu bacot antara mereka. Minho memang dulu puya rasa ke Taemin, hanya saja Taemin anggap itu ga serius dan sering dibalas cemooh. Apalagi Minho juga orang yang gampang tersulut.

Udah deh, ngalahin bacotannya Trump sama Jongun. Eh, tapi mereka aja udah damai. Ini dua orang jelmaan kodok sama kelinci belum sampai mufakat.

"Yah, mau balik nih, Han?" melas Minho.

"Yaa... disini emang mau ngapain lagi Mas? Ketemu Kak Jongin udah, dibikin kesel Sehun udah. Jajan juga udah ditraktir tadi. Emang Mas Minho mau nanti jadi relawan kebersihan nih?"

"Ya gak mau lah Dek. Cuma kan ya jauh-jauh dari rumah kesini cuma dua jam nungguin kamu sama adu bacot sama Taemin ya nyesel banget lah."

"Heh, sembarangan! Situ yang mulai!" Taemin membela dirinya dan memukul Minho pelan dengan kipas kertasnya.

"Ya terus mau gimana?"

"MAU NYARI JAJAN!" – Minho

"BELUM DAPET MERCHANDISE-NYA VICTOR!" – Taemin

Berkeliling sepanjang bazar demi menemani dua kakak kelasnya yang heboh sendiri jelas membuat Luhan pegal. Tahu begini dia sendirian aja kali ya. Beres, langsung pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika dia membiarkan Mbak Taemin khilaf beli segala sesuatu mengenai Victor dan Mas Minho yang nyoba ngingetin. Dia mah cuek aja sambil liat panggung yang kebetulan lumayan deket stand. Guest-nya emang ga ngecewain sih kayak udah pro semua. Pantesan tiketnya mahal, sesuai sih sama yang didapet.

Sampai dia lihat sosok cowok tinggi dan putih itu melarikan diri dari kerumunan penonton. Jaket parka khaki nya pun sampai terbawa angin ketika mencoba berjalan secepatnya. Mata Luhan jelas menangkap detail pada diri cowok itu.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mas Sehun yang bikin Luhan kelimpungan?!

Tiba-tiba ide gila itu muncul. Luhan, kamu tidak berniat buang bohong lagi kan?!

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Luhan menarik tangan Mbak Taemin buat ngikutin Luhan jalan.

"Mas Minho disini aja ya! Tunggin bentar, aku minta temenin Mbak Tetem!"

Taemin yang terlalu kaget apa yang terjadi mengikuti alur Luhan saja.

"Dek, ini aku ambil barang di stand tadi belum bayar kamu main tarik aja."

"Biar," mata Luhan masih fokus pada sosok Sehun, "...kan ada Mas Minho, kali aja dibayar sama Mas. Mayan kan dibayarin."

Duh, otak Luhan kriminal juga tapi Taemin setuju aja.

"Mbak, sini kantung kresek-nya, pura-pura sibuk liatin ini aja ya Mbak." Pinta Luhan.

Taemin jelas bingung. Ini anak maunya apa sih? Tapi begitu Taemin melihat sosok familiar, yaitu mantan teman sekelasnya, Taemin bisa paham kenapa. Ealah, Luhaen, dasar otak sinetron endosear!

Dan, ya, action start!

Adegan pertama dimulai bahu Taemin tidak sengaja (dan dibuat sengaja aslinya) menyenggol lengan Sehun yang emang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lho, Oh Sehun?" sapa Taemin seolah kaget. Taemin harus ditraktir Luhan nih, akting beginian susah tau. Apalagi Sehun tipe orang yang ga gampang dibegoin (tapi percaya aja pas Luhan bilang dia lolos SNMPTN).

"Oh. Hai Taemin." Tidak ada senyum sama sekali. Mata tajam itu melirik Luhan sebentar dan cewek itu malah mengalihkan pandangan. "Lagi ngasuh anak orang ya?"

Luhan kaget. Jelas lah itu nyindir banget! Udah dibilangin kan Sehun itu sekali ngomong langsung keluar kata pedes yang bikin sakit hati.

"O-ohh, iya. Luhan tadi cerita dia ketemu lu. Tapi guenya ga percaya sih soalnya lo orangnya antisosial."

"Anti sosial ya, gue mana mau nyapa lo. Harusnya tadi lo nabrak gue udah gue maki-maki ga peduli cewek."

Taemin mendengus. Gini nih lawan sama cabe versi cowok duh mana bisa menang dia. Sehun ini ibaratnya udah level tertinggi omongan pedes di seluruh sekolah.

"Gue jalan duluan." Pamit Sehun setelah tidak ada balasan. Lagian toh dia mana mau berurusan dua cewek yang sama-sama jadi mantannya Jongin. Ribet.

Dan usaha Sehun itu gagal ketika ujung parkanya ditahan oleh salah satu cewek itu. Luhan. Cewek sinting mantaannya Jongin. Cewek tersinting yang pernah ia tahu.

"Mas Sehun, saya mau ngomong bentar."

"Ya tau, itu tadi mulutnya bisa dipake ngomong."

"Saya serius Mas!"

"Ngomong aja." Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan. Cewek kerdil itu emang ngerepotin dari jaman dia masih pacaran sama Jongin.

"Saya kan termasuk nih adek tingkatnya Mas Sehun. Satu fakultas kan, Mas Sehun Seni Rupa."

"Ya, terus?"

Firasat Sehun ga beres nih, pasti ini cewek–

"...Bisa temenin saya ga liat-liat calon kampus? Itung-itung Mas Sehun jadi guide saya. Yayaya?"

–nah kan ini cewek pasti gila.

"Kenapa harus gue?"

"Karena kan Mas Sehun kakel saya dulu pas SMK, jadi kating saya lagi di kampus. Seenggaknya saya bisa lah minta tolong ke Mas Sehun."

"Kenapa kan minta tolong Minho aja? Dia kan satu fakultas juga."

"Haduhhh..." Luhan merenggut, "saya kan ga deket sama Mas Minho, sungkan ah."

Bohong. Jelas banget bohong. Sehun lihat tadi mereka berdua, Luhan dan Taemin, jalan sama Minho.

Sedang Taemin berdiri mematung tidak percaya akan bakat akting Luhan. Bukan sih,lebih tepatnya mengakui bahwa urat malu Luhan emang putus.

"Gini ya gue jelasin. Gue sibuk dikejar deadline tugas. Gue gaada waktu sama sekali biarpun setngah jam nemenin lo keliling kampus. Kenapa ga lo ajak Jongin aja, tanyain kapan dia libur lagi dan lo bisa kesana sama dia."

"Ga enak ah ngerepotin Kak Jongin. Lagian, kalo nyampe sana aku nyasar gimana? Aku salah fakultas gimana? Huh?!"

Sehun _facepalm_. Ini cewek belum nyerah rupanya.

"Ya lo bisa sungkan sama Minho dan Jongin, sedang sama gue lo repotin gini."

"Ya kan Mas Sehun pantes buat direpotin."

Sehun menghela nafas. Repot emang ngomong sama cewek sinting. "Terserah!" ujarnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan dua cewek itu.

"E-eh, Mas Sehun!"

[ **BGM: Maliq & D'essentials – Senang**]

Luhan mengejar. Menarik ujung parka khaki milik Sehun yang jalan cepet aja bagi Luhan udah kayak lari. Mengikuti Sehun menerobos kerumunan orang di stand bazar menuju parkiran. Luhan hampir saja jatuh menabrak orang kalau saja dia tidak mengenggam ujung jaket Sehun.

"Bentar aja Mass, sela-sela jam peralihan matkul deh ya, setengah jam aja. Plisss..."

"Mas Sehun! Yayaya?"

"Mas Sehun kok jahat sih?!"

"Mas, saya nangis nih!"

Untuk ukuran Luhan sebagai cewek negjar-ngejar cowok model Sehun dan meneriakkan kalimat tadi di kerumunan banyak orang memang wah sekali. Bener kata Taemin, urat malu Luhan udah putus! Atau pas Tuhan bagiin, lupa ga masukin urat malu Luhan di komposisi.

Untuk Sehun, tadi dia mencoba sabar. Diliatin banyak orang kayak dia udah bikin macem-macem ke Luhan itu sungguh luar biasa efeknya. Sehun tipe cuek sama pendapat orang tentang dirinya tapi, hell, ini Luhan lho cewek sinting!

"Udah dibilangin, gue gabisa! Bandel banget dibilangin!" bentak Sehun. Tapi kayaknya Luhan tak gentar. Buktinya dia masih berdiri tegap di hadapan Sehun.

"Ayolah ya, Mas. Pliss. Sekali ini aja gamau ganggu lagi."

Sehun menghela nafas. Menghadapi model begini gaada cara lain selain nurutin kemauannya. Sehun akhirnya memberikan jawaban final.

"Hari Kamis gue ada waktu luang pas peralihan matkul. Cuma setengah jam karena gue mau buat tugas juga. Start jam sepuluh. Kalo jam sepuluh gue ga liat lo didepan fakultas, yaudah ya gue gamau repot lagi."

"IYA!" teriak Luhan kesenengan.

"Gue cabut."

"Ih, Mas, bentaar!" Luhan menahan Sehun yang akan mengeluarkan motornya dari parkiran.

"Apalagi? Gue capek ya lo bikin gue tambah kesel mending batalin aja."

"Minta nomornya buat kontakan, atau id _laine_ deh." Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya. Sehun menyambar dan menekan beberapa angka didalamnya.

"Nih."

Luhan udah kelewat seneng gak sadar kalau Sehun udah ilang di parkiran sama motornya.

"YESS! NGE DATE KAMIS BESOK! YES YES!" teriaknya sambil joget gak jelas di parkiran. Tentu mengundang khalayak nonton aksi Luhan. Dikira orang gila.

Hadeuhh...

Yaudah deh tunggu aja. Kan belum tentu itu nomor asli atau nomor karangan Sehun biar kelar urusan.

Yah, semoga ajadeh Sehun ga janji doang. Kalaupun iya, berdoa aja buat Luhan tahan banting selagi sama Sehun, nonstop mulutnya bakal ngeluarin kata-kata pedas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Adakah hari yang terbayang datang_

 _Atau sekedar 'tuk mengenang senang_

 _Satu yang pasti waktu takkan mengulang_

 _Hari ini 'tuk selamanya_

 **[Maliq & D'essentials – Senang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **|| bersambung ||**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hai sayangkuh, aku update nih chap terbaru. 5,3k word lho ya, hargain aku pliss.

Udah ketebak kan nanti gimana karakter masing-masing tokoh? Dan yaa, aku ga masuk PTN sama kayak senior itu baik SBM dan Mandiri. Tapi tenang ini bakal lanjut sesuai rencana kok, susah tau bikin plot udah nyampe chapter 5 tau2 dirombak kan ga lucu udah sreg, udah fix, final, paten!

Dan emang sengaja aku ambil latar taun kemarin, 2017, biar gampang aja bagi aku bikin storyboard-nya.

Keep love and support EXO maupun para mantan ya gengs! See ya!


End file.
